Lazy Days at the Circus - Or Not
by RedAlert98
Summary: Moments of when Dick was young and lived at the Circus - aka, a closer look at his early pranking and mischief making days. Cute and funny, Rated T for safety (initial technical issues fixed)
1. Chapter 1

Some background on this fic, cause you'll need it:

This story will be a cute series of moments of Dick's life in the circus, before his parents' deaths.

I'm kind of doing the version of Dick's past where his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin are not there, not included, not mentioned. Basically, they kinda don't exist. But hey, they're my own tweaks and twists I'll be making.

While I'll be writing in English of course, Dick will primarily be speaking Romani, Spanish, or French. When he or someone else is speaking in a foreign language, the text will be italicized to indicate that.

The chapters go in no particular order regarding Dick's age.

He can speak French and Spanish as easily as Romani because those in the Circus Family closest to the Graysons speak their own native language, as well English, so as Dick grows up he becomes familiar and fluent in these. Seriously, this stuff happens. My Aunt knew this lady who spoke German and English, and her husband spoke Russian and English, and so their kid spoke German, English, and Russian. Crazy combination, but ya.

Dick will only know a tiny bit of English, and hates trying to learn it; his parents buy Disney movies to help encourage him to learn, and such. Thus, the beginning of Dick's obsession with Disney (well, the obsession I gave him in my stories).

We will also see how early the puppy dog eyes started, as well as his fear of spiders, ability to play guitar and piano, love of animals, and his early pranking days. (all things I created for his character; couldn't really tell you how much, if any, is accurate or actually canon. But come one, it's fanfiction!)

Hopefully you'll grow to love John and Mary (I don't mean the Supernatural or Sherlock Johns and Marys, although hopefully you love them too). I'm sure you guys like them, but it's different when the character actually comes to life in writing, you know? Rather than just being talked about, referenced to, etc. Other than a few pages in comics, we never really got to know Dick's parents, so here's my take on them.

You guys can thank Bluephoenix22, who picked this story from a list of ideas I pitched at her. I had to choose from a list of like 12 story ideas for what to do next, and Blue said "do this one!" so here we are! I'm happy about it, I've wanted to do this one for a while now.

I think that's all you need to know, so...onto the first chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

The Grayson's train car was just around the corner; Audrey quickened her pace, eager to drop by. Her and Mary were like sisters, and nobody could have been more thrilled than her when six months and seven days ago, an addition to the Flying Graysons had happened; a baby boy.

Audrey had adored the child from the moment she laid eyes on him. Knocking on the door to their train car, she announced herself briefly before entering.

"Audrey! Thank goodness!" Mary exclaimed as she saw her best friend. Looking absolutely exhausted, with a baby on her hip and a sponge in her free hand, she stood at the kitchen sink, staring at Audrey as though she were a saint.

"He hasn't let me put him down, even for a second, all day! And don't give me that reproachful look until you walk in my shoes on this one."

Audrey knew that the smallest Grayson insisted on being held by someone at every moment possible, and it usually didn't matter who. The little guy just loved physical affection; he was resting his head on Mary's shoulder as they spoke.

"Watch." Mary instructed the French woman before her, who was fifteen years her senior. Walking over to the play area, Mary set Dick down on the padded play mat, took a step back, and waited. Dick gave his mother a betrayed look, and Audrey couldn't help but sympathize towards Mary for what happened next.

Dick jut his tiny bottom lip out in a pout as his brilliantly blue eyes widened and watered; then came the sniffles and hitching of his breath, and finally, he extended his arms out in a plea to be picked up.

They both immediately swooped in to take him into their arms. As he sat back in his mother's embrace, all traces of tears were gone. Mary handed the clever little manipulator to Audrey so she could take a break; he began playing with Audrey's aurburn, shoulder length hair.

Audrey couldn't help but think; not even old enough to utter a word, and Richard Grayson had both of them beat.

* * *

Ahaha, those killer puppy dog eyes! Who can resist?

Anyway, this shoutout goes to ThatHydrokinetic, lol Booyah ;)

I'll try and get this fic wrapped up within this month, with somewhere between 6 - 10 chapters. See you 'round!


	3. Chapter 3

Italy was certainly a beautiful place to be; it was one of Mr. Haly's favorite stops on the European tour, even if it was a bit crowded. Enjoying the sunshine, he headed to the main tent to oversee setting all of the equipment up for the upcoming show in 2 days. Halfway there, Haly was intercepted by a 5 year old, who was running towards him with an overstuffed pillow case slung over his shoulder, and wearing an expression of wide-eyed excitement on his face.

"Pop Haly!" the youngest Grayson panted out, skidding to a stop in front of the ringmaster, and glancing behind him. " _I need help._ "

It seemed like he needed the ''partner in crime' type of help rather than the 'some creep tried to kidnap me' type of help, so Haly led him into the nearest tent, crouched down to eye level, and asked in a conspiring voice, " _what's the situation?"_

" _Pirates are trying to steal my treasure, you have to help me bury it_." Dick told him in an earnest whisper. Curious as to what the 'treasure' was, Haly gestured to let him see it, so the 5 year old dumped it out in front of him.

Said 'treasure' was a grubby sandal, Elinor the stuffed elephant, John's shaving kit, a half eaten apple, several measuring cups, a blue bra, a book called 'If You Give a Pig a Pancake', crayons, peanuts that he knew were for Zitka, small boxers with the Superman symbol on them, several ziploc bags full of glitter, a spray can of cool whip, a loose deck of cards, and a butterknife. Basically, anything that might have been in reach of a bored 5 year old at the time.

Haly had to stifle laughter as Dick took the cool whip, uncapped it, and sprayed a shot if it into his small mouth. The ringmaster could guess who the 'Pirates' were - John and Mary trying to get their household belongings back.

Still playing along, he asked Dick, " _But what if we get caught?_ "

Recapping the cool whip, the small acrobat gave him an utmost serious look and told him solemnly, " _I'll be grounded._ "

Haly actually laughed out loud this time, because he knew the implications of this punishment. Being 'grounded' was not the same for Dick Grayson as it was for other kids - he wasn't confined to his room or the house or anything like that - he was still able to go or do whatever he wanted, expect he was literally grounded - no fun in the air; feet stay firmly on the ground. Not even a cartwheel was allowed. That took gymnastics, trapeze, riding horses, piggyback rides, sitting on top of Zitka, and general aerial shenanigans right out of the equation.

Grounded. Because when was Dick Grayson ever on the ground for more than 5 minutes at a time? There couldn't be a worse punishment for the boy.

Putting the 'treasure' back into the pillow case, Pop Haly picked it up, scooped Dick up into his other arm, and led the way back towards the Graysons' train car.

Time to negotiate with some pirates.

* * *

Well hey again guys and gals!

This shoutout goes to CunkToad - Booyah, mate! I went to your profile to see if it might mention you being British or an Aussie, (I was curious!) - unfortunately I did not find out, but got a right good laugh out of your profile anyway. Lol.

Will update soon, sounds like you guys are liking the story so far :)

~R98 out


	4. Chapter 4

As a member of Haly's Circus, it was important to know the rules. Obviously the by-the-book rules, but more importantly, the unwritten if-you-know-whats-good-for-you rules. Such as, if you have any brains about ya, you don't stick your hand through the bars of the animals' cages, or, as another example: if you want to keep them, you don't leave your clothes lying around.

It was not uncommon to see a strange sight running briefly past; it was what it looked to be a bundle of clothes on top of a pair of short legs, but really it was little Dick Grayson stealing some unfortunate soul's clothing.

From sequined costumes, to clown outfits (wig included), to simple everyday wear; if it was within reach of the young Grayson, it was a goner.

It took a while for the adults to figure out where he went with the clothing or what he did with it, but finally, after months of missing wardrobe, Manny the knife thrower managed to tail him to his hide-out...

Turns out the young Grayson had been taking the clothes into the Hall of Mirrors and regardless of size or color, would put the clothes on over his own, and parade around doing his own impressions of the owners of the clothing in front of the oddly distorted mirrors. From a 4 year old's point of view, Manny could see how this would provide hours of entertainment; however things ended up being far more entertaining for Manny, who watched him from a hiding spot.

It was hysterical watching Dick try to wrestle his way into Sheila the Tightrope Walker's sequined, glittery one piece outfit, slip his tiny feet into some high-heels that had been missing from Mary for 2 weeks, and then attempt to make the overly-large, pink feathery headdress stay on his head.

Eventually Manny had to come out of his hiding spot, but definitely not before taking a few pictures. He managed to sneak up behind Dick and scare him, making the 4 year old fall backwards in shock, and the headdress slip off.

Shaking with laughter, he picked up the small Grayson (who was still wearing Sheila's clothing), stuck the headdress back on him, and headed back to John and Mary, or Sheila, whichever they came across first.

Apparently Dick did not realize, or care that certain females were not going to be very happy with him, for he gabbed away, talking about tickling Zitka and how Princess Ariel got legs. However, as soon as he caught sight of his mother, he launched himself, sequined one piece and all, off of Manny and into her arms.

Later that evening in a very serious discussion in which cookies and juice were served, Dick agreed to stop stealing everyone's clothes as long as someone would play dress up with him once a week.

And if he got to keep the headdress.

* * *

Definitely not my best work, but the next chapter will be better.

Sorry, I just was listening to Shakira's 'Gypsy' today and thought about the line 'I'll steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me', and just thought to use it sort of as a prompt. heh.

Anyway - so this shoutout goes to Jessica Jayme Bell - booyah to you, and congratulations on having parents that gave you an awesome name. (if thats youre real name, but I'm assuming it is) XD

Next chapter will be up sometime soon!

Oh, and I get to go see the new Star Wars this December with my sibs, how awesome is that! AND THE SEASON 11 PREMIERE FOR SUPERNATURAL HAPPENS TOMORROW oh mah gosh so flipping excited

Ok I'll stop fangirling now bye :)


	5. Chapter 5

Between crates from shipments, wood pallets, empty feed bags, broken signs, posts, old or torn up props, and general disposable junk or trash, there was always enough for a small bonfire before every departure in the Haly Circus. It was a fun tradition for the circus family, whether you'd been there for years or had just joined.

It was the thing just-turned-5 years-old Dick Grayson looked forward to the most. It was an occasion that guaranteed good food, funny stories, lots of different music, dancing, and all of his 'aunts and uncles' being there.

Their last show had just been completed in Barcelona, Spain, where Dick had been included in his first official performance in the main tent as a Flying Grayson. He now was being passed from one person to the other, being congratulated and hugged as he snagged marshmallows and stuffed them in his mouth like a chipmunk.

Mr. Haly was telling stories about America, which was where he was from and where he originally founded the circus. Tonight it was a funny experience about him going to the Southern States, and how he was bull-headed and stubborn enough to agree on going alligator hunting with two southern boys, 'cajuns' he called them.

"Trust me, I'll be giving Dickie here coffee and the key to the wardrobe trailer before I do that again!" he finished, to laughter all around.

Juan, the newest member of the Circus, shook his head and told Haly, "I think I'd take the alligator before that, sir!" Everyone remembered the incident 4 days ago when Dick had managed to manipulate Juan, via puppy dog eyes, into letting him have the rest of his coffee.

Hey, a rookie has to learn the ropes somehow, right? Consider that particular lesson, learned.

"Juan, tell us about where you lived growing up!" Mr. Haly encouraged. As Juan told them he was originally from South America, where his family lives, a very confused expression formed on Dick's face.

In broken English, Dick then asked, "So you all Cajun?", to everyone's amusement. While Mary tried to explain North and South America geography to him, John began strumming on his worn guitar.

Hearing this, Dick turned his attention towards his dad; John and Mary had found that while their son hated learning English, he truly loved music, and was most enthusiastic about learning the English words to songs, so that he could sing them with his parents.

Dick wasn't the only one turning his attention to his dad; conversations around the fire became silent, and anyone who was standing took a seat. Eventually the only sounds left were the popping of the fire, and the John's guitar.

In all of their travels, the permanent residents of Haly's circus had never seen or heard anyone who'd mastered an acoustic guitar like John Grayson, or had a singing voice like Mary Grayson's, one a siren would be jealous of. Meanwhile, Dick was a chip off of both blocks, making a most impressive trio.

Scrambling over to his dad, the 5 year old whispered something into John's ear; whatever it was had him smiling, and nodding yes. The the tune being played on the guitar swung to a jazzier rhythm, and John then asked Dick, "Have you seen an elephant fly?"

This was apparently very funny to Dick, who started giggling as he ran into his mother's arms. Catching on, Mary started singing, "I've seen a peanut stand, heard a rubber band, I've seen a needle that winked it's eye," she smiled and winked at John, who continued with, "But I be done seen about everything, when I see a elephant fly!"

"What d'you say, now? " Mary said,

"I said when I see an elephant fly!" John replied, grinning.

"I seen a front porch swing, heard a diamond ring," Dick joined in, his Romani accent making it even more adorable, "I seen a polka-dot railroad tie!"

All three Graysons continued together, "But I be done seen 'bout everything, when I see an elephant fly!"

They kept taking turns with the lines for the last few verses, then finished with a loud, "When I, seeeee an elephaaant - flyyyyyyy!" to much applause.

And with elephants on her child's mind, Mary knew that they'd be making an inevitable visit to Zitka the elephant before the night was through.

* * *

Okay, we all know that I don't own Dumbo, or the song When I See an Elephant Fly - just wanted to make sure that nobody freaks out over copyright or anything :)

Well it's been long enough, sorry guys

This shoutout goes to Midnight Rose 365 - booyah! XD

I want to try and finish up this fic cause the next story I do is gonna be a really big project, one that'll probably take months before it is totally complete. Anxious to get started on it! Hopefully everyone will flip out when you find out what it is,

Catch you guys on the flipside, or maybe just the next chapter,

~ R98


	6. Chapter 6

Mimicking his mother's actions, eleven month old Dick Grayson flung several peanuts towards his favorite animal, Zitka the elephant.

"Abahhh!" he squealed happily as Mary set more peanuts in front of him to throw. The small family was having a picnic with Zitka, who was enjoying the attention and food.

John was lying down on the picnic blanket, tickling Mary every few minutes with his strong hands. _"Stop it!_ " she exclaimed through laughter, " _Here, tickle your son instead,_ " and she picked Dick up and set him right next to John.

To try and get his son's attention, John called his name, took a gold pocket watch out of his pocket, and held it up.

Upon hearing his dad's voice, Dick looked up, and immediately spotted the gold watch; he was on his tiny feet in a second, climbing onto John and grasping for the watch. When it came to liking shiny things, little Dick Grayson was worse than a raccoon.

John kept the watch out of reach as Dick tried to claim his prize. Dick was falling on and crawling across John, all the while loudly babbling in baby talk, probably reprimanding his father.

Dick spent a good 10 minutes trying to open John's hand, which was holding the pocket watch, while Mary took all the food and dishes back to their nearby traincar. When she came back, Dick was still wrestling with John's closed fist, determined to get his little hands on that gold pocket watch. Shaking her head with amusement, she picked her child up, kicked John's legs (which meant get up, and grab the picnic blanket), then the three of them walked over to Zitka.

John pet her trunk while the child in Mary's arms squirmed, making grabbing motions towards Zitka. She moved closer so he could pet her. " _Dick will insist of visiting you tomorrow, so we'll see you then, Zitka dear."_ Mary told the elephant as Dick pat her on the trunk, copying his dad.

She waved her child's hand in a 'bye-bye' gesture, and asked him, " _Dick, can you say 'bye-bye Zitka'? Say 'bye-bye' to Zitka!"_ The baby knew what 'bye-bye' meant and started to fuss and whine as Mary pulled him away from the elephant.

As Mary turned around to walk away, Dick looked over her shoulder towards his favorite elephant and exclaimed,

"Zi'ka!"

* * *

And there we have Dick's first word! Yay!

This shoutout goes to RRachael - so glad you like my Sherlock references in Your Call May be Interrupted XD

My poor phone - the screen broke when I fell down some stairs D':

Next chapter will be up soon...ish

:)


	7. Chapter 7

Fact: The only fear a person is born with is the fear of falling; any other fears are developed as they grow up.

For example, the fear of spiders.

With Dick, it started when he was two years old, and the Haly Circus was in India for a few weeks.

Mary had set him down outside, to play on a blanket while she hung laundry on clothes lines. The toddler had been making Elinor the stuffed elephant fly when he spotted a certain 8 legged something, about the size of his small hand, crawling onto the edge of the blanket.

"Mamiii…" he called, sounding wary and unsure, much like he sounded when confronted with another child of his age for the first time. Mary, who had just taken a call on her cell phone, turned around to face Dick as she went, "Hm?"

Upon seeing the spider, in the matter of two seconds she had managed to scream shrilly, hurl her phone at the arachnid (effectively killing it, along with shattering her phone), and snatch Dick up off the ground, fast as lightning.

Several people ran over to her after hearing Mary scream; talking rapidly in Romani, she was protectively holding onto her two year old, who had wide eyes and a shocked expression on his face.

The next time it happened was when Dick was almost three, and had spotted a spider, about the size of a dime, on the wall of the Grayson traincar. He'd shrieked, lobbed a pillow at it (only managing to lose the spider), then ran to hide behind his dad's legs.

Mary had grabbed some nightclothes, her cellphone, and then her child (who she had set on the spider-free kitchen counter) and swiftly exited their traincar, telling John to call her when he'd found and killed the spider, and finished bug-bombing their car.

She and Dick spent the night at Audrey's.

Another incident involved kitchen pots being thrown at the offending arachnid, in which the wall needed repaired afterwards. It was after this that John was entirely convinced that his wife had a phobia, one she was going to pass onto Dick.

John certainly couldn't be surprised when one night he slowly came awake to the sound of the bedroom door opening, and small, bare feet pattering across the floor. Next thing he knew, his three year old was trying to squeeze himself into the non-existent gap between John and his wife.

Sighing, John sat up and took his son into arms; Dick burrowed his face into his father's shoulder. The toddler's voice was muffled as he sniffled, telling his dad about a bad dream in which a ' _huge ugly spider ate Zitka_ '.

So, of course, Zitka had gotten a 2 am visit from John and Dick that night.

* * *

This shoutout goes to aRobininflight - I'll think about your suggestion! So happy you like the story :)

Robin needs more attention, he's one of the greatest characters DC ever made!

I think I've kind of got a writing bug, it's just I'm so anxious and excited about the project I'll be starting, and want to get on it asap XD I'll get this story to 10 chapters, and while it won't be done, I'm going to put it on the back burner so I can start my next thing.

Parents do pass on their fears to their kids (we learn by example), I mean look at me, I hate hate hate snakes because my dad HATES snakes. They freak me out.

Hey does anyone else miss VCR? For some reason I do.

Next chapter will be up soon :)


	8. Chapter 8

Mary set her dozing 5 year old down in a semi-comfortable easy chair, then went to sit by her sleeping husband again. It was the first time since Dick was born that she'd been inside a hospital, but this time she wasn't the patient.

Due to what they now knew was Appendicitisis, John had undergone surgery to remove his appendix earlier; they were just waiting for him to wake up from the sedation, now. Audrey had stopped in and offered to take Dick back for the night, but he'd wanted to stay with his parents; this was fine with Mary...she wanted to keep her family close right now.

John slowly stirred in his hospital bed, but certainly took his time waking up. After a few minutes of small movements, Mary felt his grasp on her hand become firmer. Leaning over him, she quietly said, "John?"

His eyes fluttered open; Mary's face was the first and only thing he saw.

"John?" she asked again.

He worked some moisture into his mouth, slurring a little bit as he said, " _I mus' be 'n heaven._ "

" _John, what do you mean_?" Mary replied, only a tiny bit concerned; the doctors had told her he would be very out of it when he woke up.

" _Either you're an angel, or the mos' beautiful woman 'n the world. I mean, wow_ ," John elaborated.

" _You're in the hospital, do you remember?_ " she said, trying not to laugh.

" _'R you my doctor?"_ he asked, confused.

" _Honey, I'm your wife._ "

John was shocked into silence, staring at Mary disbelievingly. He didn't even blink.

" _You - are my wife?! We're married?!_ " he exclaimed, then breathlessly said, " _Holy smokes."_

Small feet padded across the floor, unnoticed by John, but certainly heard by Mary. She smiled as Dick stood on tippy toe, peering over the mattress at John.

" _Is he awake?_ " he whispered, looking up at Mary with eyes that reflected her own.

" _How about you ask?_ " she whispered back, lifting him onto the hospital bed. John was still staring at Mary, dumbfounded at the fact that she was his wife.

Dick crawled towards his dad, then leaned forward, stopping when their faces were a foot apart.

" _Who - who's this_?" he asked, sounding even more confused, if that was possible.

" _This is your son, John_ ," Mary told him, thoroughly amused.

" _Hi daddy,_ " Dick greeted, grinning happily.

" _We - he's - we have a kid?_!" John said in utter disbelief, looking back and forth between Mary and Dick.

 _"Are you all better now?_ " Dick questioned, but John just looked at his son's face before excitedly shouting, "H _e's like a mini-me!"_ , then joyfully added, " _And he's got your eyes! We really are married!_ "

* * *

Remember, text in italics indicate them speaking a language other than English - Romani, in this case.

Shoutout to Iron Robin! Hi! Booyah, and Hey! they fixed the review glitch!

I wrote this when I should have been studying ahhhh why do I do this D:

This fic began last year and was supposed to have 10 chapters, but I got distracted. So here I am again - will be updating a few other stories that were supposed to have another chapter...

I know this wasn't a very popular story but I still kinda love it because fluffiness!


	9. Chapter 9

_"I dunno, John,_ " Mary said, voicing her doubt for the 20th time that day. Her gaze was warily locked on the pet Dick had received yesterday for his 3rd birthday...a tiger cub. Well, 'Tiger Lily', as Dick had named her, but 'Lily' for short.

" _Don't worry about it honey, he'll be as tame as a housecat!_ " John tried to reassure her, " _Just...a bit bigger. Besides, look - they've already bonded!"_

Dick and Lily were indeed 'bonding', curled up next to each other, napping on the couch.

So maybe John had a point - after all, he had an incredible gift with animals that Dick seemed to have inherited. When John wasn't practicing or training for their trapeze act, his other job was helping to train and care for the circus animals; Dick often loved to tag along.

Mary sighed, resigned. Lily would end up being very domestic, but it was going to be a bit of a challenge, having a pet in the house.

Lily ended up following Dick everywhere, reminding Mary of that silly comic book of a boy and his stuffed animal tiger. She found it hilarious that her toddler's best friends were a tiger and an elephant...and then something occurred to her.

How would Dick react to a zoo?

...

"Well gosh, Mary, he's been growing up around tigers, lions, elephants and monkeys, do you really think he's gonna be interested?" Audrey had questioned upon entry to the zoo.

"Here's what I think," Mary replied as she swung her 3 year old onto her shoulders, "I think he's gonna love the elephants and want to stay there the whole time, insist on bringing home some of the tigers, wave at the lions, taunt the monkeys, be scared of the snakes, baffled by the bears, and find everything else at least mildly interesting.

They made their way to the African Safari exhibits; Audrey started getting her camera out, but almost dropped it from being startled by loud shriek from Dick. Looking up, she predictably saw the elephants.

Putting his hands to his mouth, the small Grayson imitated the elephant's trumpeting sound; he'd taught himself to do this about a month ago, and while it winded him after a few minutes, he really did sound like a small elephant.

A tantrum was unavoidable when they moved on from the elephants after 20 minutes, but it was short lived. Upon seeing the giraffes, Audrey figured he was too shocked to continue his fit. Laughing, she quickly took a picture of the look of utter perplexment on his face.

His dumbfoundment lasted as the trio looked at the tigers and lions, but Dick snapped out of it when he saw the monkeys. As Mary had predicted, he did indeed mercilessly taunt and laugh at them, but was very intimidated by the gorillas.

The grizzly and black bears ended up being boring for Dick, he was indifferent to the snakes, but the peacocks got him almost as excited as the elephants...until he pulled the feather of one, and ended up being chased by it. In true toddler fashion, he pulled their feathers two more times then ran away as the birds turned on him in pursuit.

Towards the end of their visit they saw the polar bears, which Dick found absolutely fascinating. He pressed his face and hands up against the glass for 10 whole minutes, stomping in delight every time one of the bears swam by.

Audrey was having a field day with the camera.

Moving on once again, the penguins came into view. Mary brought Dick right up close to the glass to get a good look...

He started wailing, jumped out of Mary's arms, and took of running. When Audrey and Mary finally got over the shock of this, then caught and comforted the wayward Grayson, both were laughing, and honestly couldn't stop for several minutes. Cause come on.

Dick was scared of penguins?!

* * *

Shoutout to La Signora Della Grande Cielo - lol, maybe its too much fluff? Or should I do more? More, fluff, I tell you, mwuahahahaha! It's so fluffy I'm gonna die! Fluffity fluff fluff fluffity fluff fluff look at this story go - ah i'm getting carried away, fluff is just a fun word :D

My efforts should probably be put towards more popular stories, but I'm behind the wheel of this bus, and just took a turn down Fluff Avenue! Next stop: Lol Drive. Then we'll probably take a U turn back to Fluff Avenue, and maybe make a quick stop at Angst Road. Route may change upon whims of driver!

Wait, me? driving?

We're all screwed


	10. Chapter 10

Some people view work as laborious monotony; tedious enslavement to the system that is drawn out throughout the day, every day, throughout a person's life.

However, depending on their type work, some are able to take a 'Mary Poppins' approach to the dilemma; song, dance, the whole sha-bang. Not in a broadway musical sense, but an easy, when you feel like it carefree way. Incorporate it into a task, and it's not so long or tedious.

Also keeps a kid from complaining when they're involved.

Because of his parents, music and movement were a part of everyday life to Dick Grayson. Not because they were performing it, but because it was fun; a great way to pass the time, it built confidence…most of all, though, he was able to bond and connect with people this way; truly the universal language.

Good or bad at it, it was light hearted fooling around.

From Disney tunes during bath time, to folk songs on sick days, impromptu beat sessions when cleaning house, and anything rowdy to stir up the campfire gatherings - Humming, whistling, singing, tapping a rhythm, they all became a second nature habit to Dick; at an early age he learned how to decorate time. …

...

John hoisted Dick onto his shoulders, recruiting the happy 6 year old as a background singer for 'Uptown Girl';

'Ohh Ohhh, Uptown girl! She's been living in her white bread world!' John dramatically sang and pointed towards Mary, who was 30 feet away from him and talking to Pop Haly.

"As anyone with hot blood can - And now she's looking for a downtown man!" John continued, gesturing widely towards himself on the last line; Dick was copying John's motions as well while providing background vocals.

"And when she knows what she wants from her ti-i-ime," Mary was steadily ignoring them, but they had the attention of Mr. Haly, who was grinning at John and Dick -

" And when she wakes up, and makes up, her mi-i-ind -" Mary finally turned around and gave John an exasperated look; he winked and kept dance-walking towards her.

"She'll see I'm not so tough, just because, I'm in love!" John cued Dick to sing this line, which he did quite nicely as they kept making their way closer to Mary.

"With an Uptown girl - you know I can't afford to buy her pearls! But maybe someday when my ship comes in, she'll understand the kind of guy I've been - and then I'll win!" John and Dick had made it to Mary, and on the last word of their serenade John wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around in the air, her feet almost hitting Mr. Haly; Mary laughed and called him a goof, while John was giggling just as much as their son.

"So now I'm an uptown girl?" Mary teased John when he set her down again.

"No," he told her, flashing his trademark John Grayson smile; "You're my girl."

* * *

I just really love the Graysons okay D:

(And I just really love you guys okay :D)


	11. Chapter 11

_"E.T. go home!_ " Mary said to John, teasing him while he was engrossed in the soccer game on TV. Him and their 10 month old son were both sitting in front of the television, with only their faces visible because each of them had their own blanket cloaked around them, from head to toe.

John didn't even hear her, and Dick, surprisingly, was sitting still, a rare occurrence for the bundle of endless energy. His gaze was also transfixed on the TV.

They really did look like E.T.

But much cuter.

Mary went to clip coupons for awhile, during which the game finally ended (with John shouting for his team's victory), and Mary informing him that he was going to get their son addicted to soccer.

" _I hope so,_ " was his response, which Mary threw a magazine at him for it.

John bathed Dick and got him ready for bed (it was his turn tonight), so Mary searched for her missing cell phone; her husband was in the bathroom singing 'Your Song' by Elton John, and doing something to make Dick burst into high pitched squeals and giggles.

" _Maryyyy, our offspring is splashing me!_ " He yelled out to her,

 _"If he's behaving like a child, he clearly inherited that from you,"_ she informed him, reaching under the couch and pulling out a Superman bib instead of her cell phone.

" _Where's the diapers?"_

 _"Bottom drawer on the left,"_

 _"Those are maxi pads…"_

 _"The other left, honey,"_

 _"…Oh."_

 _"You find them?"_

 _"Uh huh."_

Mary tried the laundry hamper; no go.

Dick was happily repeating a chorus of _"Da-da-da-da-da"_ as John brought him out in a fuzzy yellow duck onesie.

" _Told you I'm the favorite,_ " John grinned,

 _"Dickie! Who's your favorite?!_ " Mary enthusiastically asked; Dick got all excited, waving his arms around, smiling and exclaiming, " _Ma!_ "

" _Traitor,_ " John grumbled, and headed into the bedroom to start a bedtime story.

10 minutes later, Mary finally found her phone - Dick had hidden it in his crib. Little stinker.

Upon entering the bedroom, she found Dick sound asleep in their bed, with John watching over him.

Wearing a soft smile, he seemed to be memorizing his son's face, adoration written all over his expression. Dick's tiny hand was holding onto John's pinky, and he wasn't about to move it.

Quietly walking towards the two of them, intending to take Dick to his crib, she teasingly whispered to John, " _Am I interrupting something?_ "

" _No,_ " he replied in hushed tones, carefully pulling Mary onto the bed with him, _"You're completing it._ "

* * *

Awww, bunch of fluff *heart eyes*

This never was my most popular story by a long shot, but I love the Graysons. They're precious.

So just a reminder, they're speaking Romani, thats why I italicized the dialogue -

Will keep slowly but steadily updating...

Happy Supernatural Season 13 Premiere Day!


End file.
